


Rain On My Skin

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively AU I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On My Skin

Inara remembers the feel of rain on her skin, of Nandi's hands trailing low over her skin and inward. She remembers the feel of Nandi's fingers buried inside her. She remembers everything. She knows Mal is watching her but she sits out on the shuttle, eyes turned to the sky, watching the rain fall. She remembers the way Nandi used to smile when it rained. Rain was a reason to go out. Rain was a reason for them to relax. Rain meant that they had no kind of client coming and the two of them were quite happy to take advantage, to please one another. They used to be so happy now. 

Inara remembers everything, enough so that she can feel Nandi with her now. Even when she has been gone.


End file.
